


Lazy Weekends

by Kiatruu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Cuddling but it turns heated eventually ohoho, F/M, Futakuchi is a tease, Reader has enough, Sexual innuendos, innuendos galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatruu/pseuds/Kiatruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most normal human beings with the need to live, she also enjoys lazy weekends cuddling with her annoying boyfriend. Well, at least trying to cuddle with her annoying boyfriend before she succumbs to the urge to punch him in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Weekends

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Futakuchi needs more love

Lazy weekends were absolutely the best especially when in university. A break from hectic schedules, terrifying professors, and responsibilities is something one needs so that they won't lose themselves to insanity. (L/N) (F/N), like most normal human beings with the need to live, she also enjoys lazy weekends cuddling with her annoying boyfriend. Well, at least trying to cuddle with her annoying boyfriend before she succumbs to the urge to punch him in the face.

 

Dating Futakuchi Kenji was actually a handful. Sure, the former volleyball captain was drop dead gorgeous but he had a knack for annoying a lot of people, including his girlfriend. Spending the weekend with him was usually a mixture of irritation and endearment; like most times, they were cuddling on his bed, (L/N) was seated between his legs with her back pressed against his broad chest.

 

"(F/N)~" Futakuchi cooed, his arms wrapping around her waist, "Pay attention to me"

 

"Let me finish my novel" she answered as she turned to the next page, "One last chapter and I'm done"

 

Futakuchi pouted, he knew this was payback since the last time she asked for cuddles he hardly paid attention to her (he was rather enjoying a good game of Mortal Kombat X). The pout was immediately wiped off of his face, a sly grin replacing it as an idea popped in his mind.

 

"(F/N)" he whispered in a husky voice, leaving trails of kisses on the nape of her neck while one of his hands was tracing down from her shoulder to her hand, "Quit ignoring me, babe"

 

A blush made it's way to (L/N) face, "Kenji, no"

 

"But babe, I want your attention" he started nipping on the shell of her ear.

 

"Kenji, I'm reading" she deadpans, trying to look stern but failing miserably.

 

Futakuchi grinned, taking the book from her hand and raising it high up, "Until you show me love and affection, you're not getting this"

 

"If you don't give that back, Kenji, I _swear_ _to every_ existing god and goddess that I'm going to _punch_ that pretty face of yours" she threatened, trying to reach the book.

 

"Aw, babe, I never knew you thought I had a pretty face" Futakuchi teased, raising the book higher.

 

Her face became a vibrant red with the slip up, "You jerk, just give me my novel back or I _will_ punch you"

 

He smirked at her blushing state, "No can do, my sweet little (F/N). If you punch me, it will ruin this pretty face you love so much and you might leave me"

 

It was her turn to pout; once Futakuchi strikes with the teasing, there's no stopping him until he gets what he wants. She's not going to give up that easily, though but neither was he. She knew he was fighting a losing battle.

 

"Give. It. _Back_ " she growled, giving him a menacing glare.

 

To most people, they would be running for their lives since that look only screamed their slow painful demise and agony. Except for Futakuchi, he was unfazed. To be honest, she didn't look like the epitome death, rather, she looked more like a grumpy kitten.

 

"Is my little (N/N)-chan threatening me?" He chuckled, "You're so adorable, trying to look scary!"

 

"Kenji, _please_!"

 

"How bold, (F/N). Begging already? Save it when we're in tbe bedroom" he says, wagging a finger on her face.

 

"Not in _that_ context, jackass! One more remark and you're gonna get it!"

 

"But you love this jackass too much to hurt him" he stated in a matter-of-factly tone, "and both of us know that what I'm gonna get is you screaming my name"

 

No longer standing it, she slammed her lips against his to shut him up. His eyes widened, being caught off guard with his girlfriend's actions. The kiss' sole purpose was just to make him stop but it didn't take long for it to become heated.

 

Futakuchi's hands made its way under her shirt, well, his shirt that she technically 'borrowed' without the intention of returning. He didn't mind, she looked hot in his clothes. His hand started to wander, caressing the soft flesh as his tongue managed to enter her mouth: earning a soft moan.

 

"K-Kenji" she panted, pulling away with flushed cheeks.

 

"You're so red, my sweet (F/N)" he murmured as he left butterfly kisses on her neck.

 

Her hands made it's way on his soft brown hair, tangling the locks on her fingers as she tried to suppress a moan from the male's actions. He laughed softly at her miserable attempt, he lets her though: it wouldn't be too long before she screams his name, anyway. Lazy weekends definitely were the best.


End file.
